The Shop
Welcome to the Shop Weapons and Armor All the things you need to fight off those pesky raiders NAME DMG RoF Mag Ammo WG VALUE AP HP Small Guns 9mm Pistol 3d6 2 13 9mm 1.5 100 17 150 Att Req:SmGuns:5 Strength:2 10mm Pistol 4d6 2 12 10mm 3 300 19 250 Att Req:SmGuns:10 Strength:2 .357 Mag Revolver 4d8 1 6 .357 6 700 24 380 Att Req:SmGuns:10 Strength:3 Varmint Rifle 3d6+2 2 6 5.56 5.5 120 25 300 Att Req:SmGuns:5 Strength:3 Hunting Rifle 5d6+10 1 5 .308 6 1200 30 500 Att Req:SmGuns:40 Strength:6 .22 SMG 1d10 5 90 .22 6 850 28 300 Att Req:SmGuns:25 Strength:4 9mm SMG 2d6 5 30 9mm 5 1150 32 400 Att Req:SmGuns:30 Strength:6 single Shotgun 5d10 1 1 20g 7 450 28 400 Att Req:SmGuns:15 Strength:5 **DT from armor counts 1.5 Sawed-Off 5d8+20 1 2/2 12g 4 350 32 350 Att Req:SmGuns:5 Strength:7 **DT from armor counts 1.5 Energy Weapons Laser Pistol 2d6 3 30 SmEC 3 250 15 120 Att Req:EnergyW:20 Strength:2 **DT from armor counts -3 Laser Rifle 3d8 3 24 MFCell 8 800 22 250 Att Req:EnergyW:25 Strength:3 **DT from armor counts -3 Large Guns Flamer 3d6 1 60 FlFuel 15 600 25 350 Att Req:LgGuns:15 Strenght:6 **Target continues to take 2d6 a round for five rounds Grenade Rifle 5d8+10 1 1 40mm Gr 6 450 30 450 Att Req:LgGuns:35 Strength:5 **AoE:8 foot MiniGun 3d6 10 240 5mm 25 1600 36 420 Att Req:LgGuns:50 Strength:8 Explosives ''' Dynamite¹ 3d8+30 1 - - 0.5 30 20 - Att Req:Explosives:0 Strength:1 **AoE:10 foot Frag Grenade¹ 5d8+40 1 - - 0.5 100 30 - Att Req:Explosives:25 Strength:2 **AoE:12 foot '''Thrown Weapons(Explosives Skill. All thrown weapons gain a bonus to damage equal to 1/2 of user's Str) Throwing Spear 4d8 1 - - 0.5 50 30 40 Att Req:Melee:25 Strength:1 Throwing knife 2d6 2 - - 0.2 30 20 60 Att Req:Melee:0 Strength:1 Throwing Hatchet 3d8 1 - - 1 80 25 80 Att Req:Melee:25 Strength:1 Melee Weapons (All Melee weapons gain a damage bonus equal to user's Str) Knife 2d6 2 - - 1 50 20 120 Att Req:Melee:0 Strength:1 Combat Knife 2d8 2 - - 1 160 24 200 Att Req:Melee:25 Strength:1 Lead Pipe 3d6 2 - - 3 60 28 240 Att Req:Melee:50 Strength:5 Tire Iron 2d6 2 - - 2 120 26 130 Att Req:Melee:0 Strength:0 Hammer 2d8 3 - - 3 140 26 140 Att Req:Melee:20 Strength:3 Crowbar 4d6 1 - - 6 150 30 300 Att Req:Melee:50 Strength:6 Sledge Hammer 4d8 1 - - 8 250 32 320 Att Req:Melee:50 Strength:7 Unarmed Weapons (All unarmed attacks gain a bonus to damage equal to user's Str) Fists 1d6 2 - - - - 15 - Att Req:Unarmed:0 Strength:1 Brass Knucks 2d6 2 - - 1 40 18 150 Att Req:Unarmed:10 Strength:1 Spiked Knucks 2d8 2 - - 1 110 20 160 Att Req:Unarmed:20 Strength:1 Gater Plate Glove 3d6 2 - - 2 280 25 150 Att Req:Unarmed:25 Strength:2 NAME DT WGT VALUE HP Special Effects Armor and Cloths Vault Jumpsuit 1 2 40 60 +2SmGuns +2Energy Weapons Brahmin-skin Outfit 0 3 60 90 +1Agility +1Endurance Fancy Gambler Suit 0 1 50 50 Field hand outfit 2 10 140 90 +2Survival PreWar Outfit 0 2 30 40 +1Agility Roving Trader Outfit 1 10 150 60 +5Barter Waste Land Doc Outfit 0 4 80 50 +5Medicine Armored Vaultsuit 8 16 120 250 Leather Armor 6 15 100 200 Merc Outfit 4 15 140 180 +2SmGuns +2Explosives Raider Armor 5 18 120 160 Light Combat Armor 11 18 800 300 Combat Armor 15 25 1300 400 Recon Armor 12 20 3500 320 +5Sneak Metal Armor 16 30 1200 350 -1Agility Head Gear Glasses 0 0 20 30 Bandana 0 1 10 10 +1Perception Construction Hat 2 3 80 60 Cowboy Hat 0 1 15 20 +1Perception Roving trader hat o 1 50 30 +5Barter Combat Helmet 3 3 180 80 Motorcycle Helmet 2 1 80 40 Recon Helmet 2 3 250 40 Metal Helmet 3 3 130 50 'Ammo' NAME Value Special Effect 9mm 1 Hollow point 2 Targets DT from armor counts 1.5, but gain +3 to dam Armor Peircing 3 Round deals -2 dam, but reduce Targets DT from armor by 5 10mm 1 Hollow Point 3 Targets DT from armor counts 1.5, but gain +3 to dam Armor Peircing 4 Round deals -2 dam, but reduce Targets DT from armor by 5 .357 2 Hollow Point 4 Targets DT from armor counts 1.5, but gain +3 to dam Armor Peircing 5 Round deals -2 dam, but reduce Targets DT from armor by 5 5.56 1 Hollow Point 3 Targets DT from armor counts 1.5, but gain +3 to dam Armor Peircing 2 Round deals -2 dam, but reduce Targets DT from armor by 5 .308 2 Hollow Point 4 Targets DT from armor counts 1.5, but gain +3 to dam Armor Peircing 6 Round deals -2 dam, but reduce Targets DT from armor by 5 .22 1 Hollow Point 1 Targets DT from armor counts 1.5, but gain +3 to dam Armor Peircing 2 Round deals -2 dam, but reduce Targets DT from armor by 5 20gauge 3 Slugs 4 Target no longer gains the normal armor bonus, but you take a -10 accuracy bonus 12gauge 4 Slugs 6 Target no longer gains the normal armor bonus, but you take a -10 accuracy bonus Sm E Cell 4 MF Cell 8 Flamer Fuel 6 40mm Grenade 12 High Explosive 15 Increase AoE to ten foot Incendiary 18 All in AoE also take 2d6 fire each round for 4 rounds 5mm 3 'Weapon and Armor Mods' ' Weapon Mods' Name Value Wgt Equipment Effect 9mm Extended Clip 75 * 9mm Pistol Increase Mag by 7 10mm Improved Action 350 0.5 10mm Pistol Increase Rof by 1 .22 Drum Clip 300 0.5 .22 SMG Increase Mag by 60 Rifle Scope 200 1 Varmint Rifle Gain a +15 bonus to acc or Hunting Rifle after taking one round to aim. ' Armor Mods' Name Value Wgt Equipment Effect Bone Reinforcement 80 3 Leather Armor Increase DT by 2 Ceramic Fiber Plates 700 4 Combat Armor Decrease Wgt by 4 Consumables and Misc. For all those other things that help keep you alive. NAME WGT VALUE Special Effect Consumables Stimpak * 100 Returns HP equal to 1.5x users Medicine skill MedX * 80 Increase DT by 5 for 6 rounds RadX * 80 Gain only half the rads from any radition for the next hour Rad-Away * 100 Reduce your current rads by 1.5x users Medicine skill Jet * 80 Regain 20 AP Antivenom * 100 Get rid of most common poisons Nuka-Cola 1 20 Regain 30 HP and 3 rads Dirty Water 1 10 Regain 30 HP and 4 rads Clean Water 1 30 Regain 35 HP Critter on a Stick 1 15 Regain 15 HP Misc Pencil - 1 Small Pack - 40 +15 Carry Capacity, cannot use more than 1 pack at a time Duffle Pack - 90 +25 Carry Capacity, cannot use more than 1 pack at a time Hiking Pack - 200 +40 Carry Capacity, canot use more than 1 pack at a time Sketch Pad 1 20 Bobby Pin - 1 Can be used for lockpicking, breaks on a fail Lock Picks 1 40 Give +20 to lockpicking, breaks on a fail Geiger Counter 0.5 160 This wrist unit measures local radition and warns the wearer when it gets to dangerous levels NOTE: any ten *wgt items equal 1